2013 in film
The following is an overview of events in 2013 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Three popular films (Top Gun, Jurassic Park, and The Wizard of Oz) were re-released in 3D and IMAX. Highest-grossing films The top ten 2013 released films by worldwide gross are as follows: Frozen and Iron Man 3 both grossed over $1.2 billion, making them the sixth and seventh highest-grossing films of all time, and the eighteenth and sixteenth films to surpass the billion dollar mark, respectively. Frozen became the second animated film after Toy Story 3 to gross $1 billion, and is the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. After being re-released in 3-D, Jurassic Park reached a new milestone: it is the seventeenth film to have surpassed the $1 billion mark, with $1.029 billion, and is the fifteenth highest-grossing film of all time. It is the second time that twelve films have earned more than $500 million worldwide (The Croods and World War Z also grossed over $500 million), and also the third time in which two films released by the same studio have grossed over $1 billion (Frozen and Iron Man 3), with this instance being Disney's second time (the other being 2010). Events ◾2nd AACTA International Awards ◾18th Critics' Choice Awards ◾18th Empire Awards ◾19th Screen Actors Guild Awards ◾26th European Film Awards ◾28th Independent Spirit Awards ◾33rd Golden Raspberry Awards ◾39th Saturn Awards ◾61st FAMAS Awards ◾63rd Berlin International Film Festival ◾66th British Academy Film Awards ◾70th Golden Globe Awards ◾70th Venice International Film Festival ◾85th Academy Awards ◾2013 Cannes Film Festival ◾2013 MTV Movie Awards ◾2013 Sundance Film Festival ◾2013 Toronto International Film Festival Awards *71st Golden Globe Awards: January 12, 2014 Drama: Best Film: 12 Years A Slave Best Director: Alfonso Cuarón, Gravity Best Actor: Matthew McConaughey, Dallas Buyers Club Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club Best Supproting Actress: Jennifer Lawrence, American Hustle Best Screenplay, Adapted: Spike Jonze, Her Best Screenplay, Original: Spike Jonze, Her Best Animated Film: Frozen Best Original Score: All Is Lost, Alex Ebert Best Original Song: "Ordinary Love", Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom Best Foreign Language Film: The Great Beauty Musical or Comedy: Best Film: American Hustle Best Director: Alfonso Cuarón, Gravity Best Actor: Leonardo DiCaprio, The Wolf of Wall Street Best Actress: Amy Adams, American Hustle Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club Best Supporting Actress: Jennifer Lawrence, American Hustle Best Screenplay, Adapted: Spike Jonze, Her Best Screenplay, Original: Spike Jonze, Her Best Animated Film: Frozen Best Original Score: All Is Lost, Alex Ebert Best Original Song: "Ordinary Love", Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom Best Foreign Language Film: The Great Beauty *19th Critics' Choice Awards: January 16, 2014 Best Film: 12 Years A Slave Best Director: Alfonso Cuarón, Gravity Best Actor: Matthew McConaughey, Dallas Buyers Club Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club Best Supporting Actress: Lupita Nyong'o, 12 Years a Slave Best Screenplay, Adapted: John Ridley, 12 Years a Slave Best Screenplay, Original: Spike Jonze, Her Best Animated Film: Frozen Best Original Score: Gravity, Steven Price Best Original Song: "Let It Go", Frozen Best Foreign Language Film: Blue Is the Warmest Colour *20th Screen Actors Guild Awards: January 18, 2014 Best Actor: Matthew McConaughey, Dallas Buyers Club Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club Best Supporting Actress: Lupita Nyong'o, 12 Years a Slave *67th BAFTA Awards: February 16, 2014 Best Film: 12 Years A Slave Best Director: Alfonso Cuarón, Gravity Best Actor: Chiwetel Ejiofor, 12 Years a Slave Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine Best Supporting Actor: Barkhad Abdi, Captain Phillips Best Supporting Actress: Jennifer Lawrence, American Hustle Best Screenplay, Adapted: Steve Coogan and Jeff Pope, Philomena Best Screenplay, Original: David O. Russell, American Hustle Best Animated Film: Frozen Best Original Score: Gravity, Steven Price Best Foreign Language Film: The Great Beauty *86th Academy Awards: March 2, 2014 Best Film: 12 Years A Slave Best Director: Alfonso Cuarón, Gravity Best Actor: Matthew McConaughey, Dallas Buyers Club Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club Best Supporting Actress: Lupita Nyong'o, 12 Years a Slave Best Screenplay, Adapted: John Ridley, 12 Years a Slave Best Screenplay, Original: Spike Jonze, Her Best Animated Film: Frozen Best Original Score: Gravity, Steven Price Best Original Song: "Let It Go", Frozen Best Foreign Language Film: The Great Beauty 2013 Films January - March WARNING: This is an incomplete page, because the original page can be too large. Pay attention to the latest activities. Category:Pages Category:"Wiki World" pages Category:"Wikipedia" pages